Frère
by Crevette1
Summary: Haldir est mort.oneshot.


Rumil pleurait...

Sa lumière, son espoir,son frère était mort...

Haldir,le capitaine des Galadhrim,le grand guerrier à la sagesse millénaire était mort...

Il était tombé,comme tant d'autres, dans les ténèbres du gouffre de Helm...loin de son pays, loin de ses frères...

Ses frères...quel beau spectacle ils offraient maintenant!

Main dans la main, les yeux baignés de larmes ils regardaient l'immense brasier funéraire faire disparaître peu à peu le si beau visage du capitaine...

Le capitaine...un sourire amer incurva ses lèvres, autour de lui des dizaines d'elfes étaient réunis, pleurant leur capitaine bien-aimé...mais savaient-ils seulement qui ils pleuraient?

Une rage brulante le consumait...comment osaient-ils?comment osaient-ils vivrent encore quand son frère était mort...

Ils pleuraient un guerrier,Rumil pleurait son frère...personne ne saurait jamais qui était vraiment son frère, personne ne savait qu'il aimait le chocolat noir et la lumière des étoiles,les poêmes d'Orophin et les jolies elleth brunes...

Personne, sauf _Elle_...

_Elle_, le grand, le seul amour de son frère.

Haldir l'avait aimé,de toute son coeur, de toute son âme...la seule,la seule à être digne de son frère...la seule qui avait su l'aimer comme personne, pas même lui, ne l'avait fait...

Mais Haldir était parti.

Elle était la,debout près de lui,sa main glacée enlacée à la sienne, aucune larme ne coulait de ses yeux éteints,peut être parce qu'elle avait déjà trop pleuré, trop hurlé à la nuit de lui rendre son amant...mais les ténèbres étaient sourd et Haldir était mort.

Elle l'avait supplié... la guerre était mauvaise et trop peu revenait, mais il était parti,un rapide baiser,un regard rassurant et sa silhouette qui s'éfface...

...à jamais...

Le feu se ravive, emportant son image, des flammes s'élèvent, chaudes, vivantes et passionnées comme l'était autrefois celui qu'elle consume...

Orophin serre sa main,le regard perdu, s'accrochant à lui comme une boué de sauvetage...

Il pleure...ses grand yeux bleus sont remplis de larmes qui coulent peu à peu sur ses joues pâles.

Il était là. Il était là quand les monstres ont massacré son frère,Il la vu lutter pour sa vie,sans relache,sans faiblesse et il n'a rien fait...

Il a vu son frère tombé,glissé peu à peu hors du monde, ses longs cheveux d'argent souillés de sang noir,et il n'a rien fait...

Il est resté longtemps sur la plaine,serrant les mains froides de son ainé, hurlant sans même savoir pourquoi, sans comprendre...

Le feu s'éteint.

XXX

Haldir est mort.

Trois mots, juste trois mots qui tourbillonent dans son esprit sans relâche,sans répit comme un poison dans son coeur...

Il sort de sa cabine, un timide soleil se lève, l'eau s'étend à perte de vue.

Rumil navigue à l'Ouest,comme beaucoup d'autre, son temps sur terre est révolu, mais à l'inverse des autres aucune joie n'inonde son coeur à la vue des terres immortelles...

Haldir est mort.

Orophin pose une main sur son épaule, un mince sourire sur le visage alors qu'il regarde celle qui aurait du devenir sa soeur contempler l'horizon,les yeux voilée d'une peine éternelle,une main pâle qui caresse son ventre rond...

Alors Rumil pleure, en silence.

Pour cet enfant qui ne connaitra pas son père, pour Haldir qui ne saura jamais de quel couleur seront les yeux de son enfant et enfin pour lui même qui reste la,contemplant la mer et la ville qui apparait...

Haldir est mort.

Ils sont là.

D'un seul regard il les a reconnut, ses parents...

Ils sont là, souriant comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Les grands yeux gris de sa mère, et le sourire de son père,c'est ainsi qu'on décrivait Haldir...

Comment leur dire? Comment leur dire que leur fils ainé, leur enfant prodige ne reviendra jamais...

Le bateau jette l'ancre.

Sa mère se jette dans leur bras, les étreignant comme seule une mère sait le faire.

Puis son regard quitte leur visage et elle lève la tête, ou est son fils?

Rumil reste silencieux, que dire? son âme est éteinte, comme les yeux d'Haldir...

Elle le regarde, sans comprendre, cherchant dans ses yeux vides un mot, un signe.

Mais elle ne trouve rien.

Rumil pleure.

Elle a comprit.

Haldir est mort.


End file.
